


Cold as a Glacier

by fraufi666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Violence, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running away from Denmark’s house, Finland begins to suffer from the change in environment. Sweden’s quiet and daunting nature also complicates Finland’s brotherly feelings towards him. Is this idea of travelling with Sweden all too much for Finland to take in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as a Glacier

Snow fell slowly over the wide Scandinavian landscape, gradually enveloping everything that lay there.

Tino slumped against a pine tree, shivering violently against the cold. It had been weeks since he and his companion had proper shelter, let alone good food…Or at least, it felt like weeks.

His companion…Tino turned to silently gaze at the man who was accompanying him on his trip. He was a tall, remarkable looking Swede with blonde hair and cold, blue eyes. But as remarkable as he looked, Tino couldn’t help but to feel intimidated by his penetrating gaze, which was exactly what the Swede was giving him now.

”We’ll find a place to stay tomorrow.” Berwald said quietly, as if reading the Finn’s thoughts. “I spotted a log cabin further up the mountain.”

”Oh thank goodness!” cried Tino in relief. “It’s getting so unbearably cold. I can’t wait until we get some place to stay!”

Berwald said nothing, merely returning a blank stare at Tino. It was awkward and Tino instantly regretted getting all excited. He raked his mind for a way to ease the uncomfortable mood.

”I mean…I don’t mind the cold. It’s just nicer to have some shelter.”

Tino replied quickly. “And some..Umm…Proper food to eat.” He was getting a little tired of eating just salmon that was fished from the fjords. Back when they lived with Matthias in Denmark, there was never a shortage of food, as well as a variety. Tino missed eating sweets and pastries.

Mr Sweden is probably missing eating sweets too. Tino thought. The Swede always had a soft spot for cake. Yet he kept thatobservation to himself as Berwald consulted a neat, yet intricate map. Ittook Tino a moment to notice that it was a map Berwald had drawn himself.

It was a really well-drawn map. The Swede had the patience and natural talent of craftsmanship to produce it. If Tino had tried drawing it, it would look too much like a quivering mess of decorative scribbles.

Berwald looked up, seeing Tino’s eyes light up with admiration as he peered at the map. The Swede then moved from his spot and sat closer to Tino and held out the map in front of him to help him get a better view. The shorter Finn was startled at first but then blushed as he realised that Berwald was helping him.

"Ah…Thank you!" Tino piped up. Berwald then gave Tino another blank stare and then murmured "You’re welcome."

Tino’s heart thumped in appreciation. Although Berwald was pretty scary he was rather nice. Still, Tino couldn’t help thinking that if Berwald had spoken more there would be less awkward moments. As much as he wanted to mention this, Tino did not want to anger the older man. He had seen him angry before and it was not a pretty sight. Before he knew it, Tino found himself reminiscing over his last day in Denmark.

It was a typical, quiet morning. Tino was sitting near Berwald, eating breakfast while Lukas was picking on Emil as usual. Tino smiled. He loved how these two brothers would constantly get into conflict and in a way envied them. Tino wished that he could have a brother to talk to or feud with for fun. He gazed up at the silent Swede who was still reading the newspaper and played with the idea that he was sitting with his wise, big brother.

Then, Tino’s thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt yell. Matthias had entered the room and was ordering Berwald again. He always liked bossing everyone who resided in his household, particularly the Swede because he was so silent and non-communicative.

”Come on big guy!” Mathias called. “I still want my windows cleaned and the floor scrubbed. Surely if you have been reading that newspaper long enough them you would know that royalty is coming over!”

Berwald still sat quietly, listening to Mathias but a little irritated that he was disturbed.

”Berwald!” Mathias pleaded. “Don’t pretend you can’t hear me.” He then smiled wickedly and began to tug on Berwald’s hair playfully.

The Dane’s careless action had definitely taken the cake. Berwald glared up at Matthias furiously, his normally calm, blue eyes now a fierce navy. They were almost as cold as the ocean…No, even colder. They were unmistakably as cold as a glacier.

Berwald stood up abruptly and grabbed Matthias by the shoulders, pushing him against the wall. The room suddenly grew deathly quiet. Even Lukas and Emil stopped and looked on in concern. The Swede was angry. Calm, quiet Mr Sweden was angry. Tino was worried. What if Berwald had hurt Mathias, or worse?

That moment had felt like forever, but to Tino’s relief, Berwald did nothing more that just to give an intimidating stare at the Dane and uttered one word in defiance.

”No.”

Matthias’ expression changed from fear to irritation. “What do you mean

‘No’?” He demanded. “I’m in charge of the house! You sleep in my bed, you eat my food and so you do my chores!”

Berwald sighed and let go of Mathias. “Unfortunately.” He replied “But not any more.” At that last word, the Swede slowly left the room to pack his things.

Tino couldn’t believe his eyes. It must have been the first time Berwald had ever lost his temper, let alone spoken up. A small part of Tino felt proud of him. Only a person who was independent and strong like that would be a perfect older brother for him. He couldn’t let Berwald to leave his side.

A few minutes later Berwald had just finished packing his bag and slapped the latches shut.

Click!

Startled, Berwald turned around. He already closed his bag…Where could that extra sound come from?

Sure enough, he found himself looking at the cheery, brown eyes of Tino, accompanied by a triumphed smile. The Finn had just finished packing as well.

”Mr Sweden, I’m coming with you.” He proudly declared.

Back in the snow, Tino smiled at the memory. Regardless of how angry and scary Berwald had gotten, he still cared about him. Maybe if coaxed enough Berwald might speak more.

He shivered. The cold felt as if it was seeping through the many thick layers of clothing he wore. Tino couldn’t understand why he was getting so uncomfortable. His Finnish blood usually allowed him to adapt to the colder climate. As the small blonde continued to shake uncontrollably, the Swede turned to gaze at him empathetically. With one gesture, the Berwald wrapped a long, thick coat around Tino’s shivering form. To his surprise, Tino noticed that it was Berwald’s own coat, which in turn meant that the Swede was now exposed to the cold. However, Berwald didn’t appear too fazed by this situation. His tall, sturdy build would not be as easily affected by the cold compared to Tino’s smaller, skinnier frame.

”Are you warm now?” Berwald whispered, still looking on at Tino with concern. Yet the sudden act of compassion had shocked the Finn, along with his decreasing body temperature, plunging him into unconsciousness.

Tino opened his eyes. He must have been sleeping for a while, for the sun had already risen. Berwald was no longer sitting by his side, so Tino assumed that he had gone out fishing for salmon. The Finn looked down and realised that he was still wrapped up in Berwald’s coat. Anxiety began to rise as he thought of Berwald all alone in the cold.

Was Mr Sweden going to be okay?

There was only one thing to do now; and that was to look forhis Swedish companion.

Tino trudged through the snow with a struggle. A couple of hours had already passed and he still hadn’t found Berwald. His heart leapt at the terrible thought that the jacket he was still wearing would be the only thing left of the silent man…That silent man who he looked to like a brother. Worried, Tino started calling out for him.

”Mr Sweden! Mr Sweden, where are you?”

Only the howling wind replied to Tino’s cries, and another loud voice answered. But to his disappointment, it was merely his own echo.

”M-Mr Sweden?” Tino stammered. He was suddenly aware of tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t bear to lose him. Not after all he had done for him, despite how little he spoke.

”Calm down Finny!” Tino scolded to himself. He turned around and tried to trace back his steps.. Perhaps Berwald was already back in the camping site wondering where Tino was.

He trudged through the snow with more effort this time. The footprints he was following were suddenly becoming harder to see and with that more snow began to fall.

”Mr Swe-” Tino was cut off by a heavy flurry of snow flakes…A blizzard was approaching. He quickly ran down lane, desperately following the last few footprints before they were filled with snow. It was even more complicated to run now. The snow continued to pile around him, threatening to bring the Finn to the ground. He gave one last scream before the snow scattered into his mouth and snatched away his cries. Tino was unconscious once more.

Sounds of a flannel being rung and water dripping awoke Tino. He opened his eyes. He was no longer outside. Somehow he had made it into a log cabin, lying on a warm, large bed with many blankets. To Tino’s delight,

Berwald was standing by his side, wringing a clean cloth at a basin. He noticed that Tino was trying to get up and restrained him, placing the damp cloth to his forehead.

”You have a fever.” said Berwald. “I wouldn’t get up if I were you.”

”Mr Sweden…You’re okay.” His voice was hoarse from so much screaming. Tino closed his eyes in relief and lay down. “I’m so happy…I thought something had happened to you.”

”Shh…” Berwald put a hand to his lips and smoothed back Tino’s hair with the other. “We’re safe now. Save your energy.”

Tino’s heart rate accelerated at the contact of Berwald’s hand against his head. But a strange mix of emotions filled him. It was not just fear, or even repulsion of being touched. He kind of liked it. Berwald’s clean, well-manicured hand felt cool against his hot forehead. It was comforting. Tino blushed at the thought and fell asleep.

 

The next time he woke up, he was welcomed by the scent of strong soap and fresh cologne. Tino sat up with a struggle and gasped when he realised the source of the aroma. Berwald was standing with his back towards him, drying his hair…Wearing only a towel. The muscles in his fair back looked strong, whilst his biceps were toned. Only someone as physically strong as that could carry him to safety, Tino realised. He tried to look away from him, but he couldn’t. Another worrying thought came into Tino’s mind. What if Berwald caught me watching? I’m not…I’m not attracted to him or anything. But try as he might, his senses only told him the opposite. It was true that Berwald was very handsome. And he smelt so intoxicatingly fresh….Intoxicatingly beautiful. As these thoughts built up, it was all too much for Tino. He felt himself burn up again, almost about to fall unconscious.

Berwald turned around and gave Tino one long, blank stare with his glacier-cold eyes. They were even more penetrating, now that his glasses were removed. But he did the strangest thing. The Swede smiled.

Tino felt his palms perspiring and he trembled in anxiety. He knew. Tino thought. He knew I was watching. At that thought, his head started to throb painfully and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t even breathe. The Finn lay on the bed, defenseless. He was panting, struggling for air.

Berwald approached the bed. He laid one hand on Tino’s perspiring forehead.

Learning that his fever was getting worse, Berwald pursued to remove the smaller man’s clothing.

”Wha-” Tino started to say but Berwald hushed him once more.

”You need to cool down. Those clothes are making you too hot.” Berwald explained quietly. He smoothed out the blankets, also removing away the heavier duvets. “Does that feel better?” He added.

”Ah..Ja.” Tino sighed gratefully. He almost closed his eyes to go back to sleep when he felt something…Someone wrap their strong arms around his waist.

Berwald was in the bed. He was in the same bed as Tino. The Finn gasped once more as he felt the Swede’s firm, unclothed and rather cool body nestle against him. It felt good. Tino rolled over and was face to face with Berwald. The dark blue eyes seemed to be gazing into his soul. It was breath-taking, almost as if Tino was about to plunge into its very depths. Berwald really did care about him, just as Tino had cared for him. There was a possibility that he could be viewed at so much more than a brother. By now Tino was plagued with such emotions of desire but was still too fragile to act on them. He kept staring into the deep abyss of Berwald’s glacier eyes and attempted the best Swedish he possibly could.

”Kyss mig…”

Berwald was taken aback by the Finn’s perfect, hushed words and obeyed them. He moved down to Tino’s face and gave him a slow, deliberate kiss on his shaking lips. 

Tino smiled. His head was no longer aching and he was filled with great contentment. In his heart, he knew that this man was going to take care of him forever. And just knowing that through his caring actions was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation key: (This one is rather short as I am not as familiar with Swedish or Finnish, so I have not used as many phrases)
> 
> Ja-Yes
> 
> Kyss mig-Kiss me


End file.
